Zilla vs Gyaos
by EnigmaPriest3002
Summary: In the episode Underground Movement, The H.E.A.T. team were apparently sued by the city of Miami for property damage caused by a "Giant Vampire Bat" but what exactly happened on that day? lets find out.


**Godzilla 1998/Zilla and Godzilla: The Series are owned by Tristar and Toho.**

 **Gamera is owned by Daiei**

* * *

The year is September, 12, 1998 .

7:00 AM

In the middle of the Atlantic ocean lies the fallen city of Atlantis, and in the heart of the lost city lies the mighty Gamera tucked away in his nearly indestructible shell resting after spending the last several months traversing the depths of outer space to participate an intergalactic battle involving his enemies Zigra and Viras that he simply could not ignore. The good news is that Gamera was victorious, but the bad news is that he did not leave the battlefield unscathed. Wounded and tired, The Guardian of the Universe returned to earth and crash landed in the middle of the Gulf of Mexico where the ocean's currents drifted him far out to sea until he ended up in the middle of where Atlantis was resting and simply descended below. As soon as he stopped descending, his own body automatically began to absorb as much Mana as it possibly could so he could start healing.

8:30 AM

Meanwhile, a lone Gyaos is sleeping in the Florida Everglades until its natural ability to sense Mana allowed it to feel Gamera in his weakened state. With the Friend of all Children out of commission, the Gyaos believes that this is the perfect opportunity to destroy the world and (if lucky enough) kill Gamera. For you see, this particular Gyaos is the offspring of the infamous Super Gyaos that Gamera killed back in 1995.

This brand new Gyaos has been in hiding for quite some time waiting for the right moment to strike.

8:30 PM

Later that night, a trio of scientists are seen in an airboat headed down the swamp filming a documentary. The boat stops in the middle of a maze of trees.

The cameraman of the group quickly pulls out his camera and starts filming. The leading scientist stands up in front of the camera.

"Looking good Hon'!" said the scientist's wife.

The scientist just smiled and said "Thanks darling, but lets get this over with, the longer we stay out here and the institute will go silent on our asses." His wife just smirked and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're such a drama queen" she giggled.

"Okay you're on in three, two, one…." said the cameraman.

The scientist cleared his throat and said "Recent studies show that the Alligator mississippiensis or in layman's terms: The American Alligator, are mostly nocturnal..."

The scientist continued while the cameraman kept filming, but when it was time to shift the camera over to an area engulfed in shadows, a large, glowing, eye opened up in the darkness and stared straight into the cameraman's soul causing him to drop the camera in the water.

"HOLY CRAP!" He yelled. The scientist's wife got up as fast as she could and looked like she was ready to scream her own lungs out. The scientist turned around and shone his flashlight into the eye causing its pupil to shrink "What in blazes?!" he stuttered. The eye closed and a 10 meter tall wyvern-like monster stood straight up and roared into the sky, revealing itself to be the same Gyaos from earlier.

The scientist's wife couldn't take it anymore and screamed an ear piercing screech before the cameraman hit the gas and sped the boat away. Gyaos took flight and spat out a thin, bright, yellow colored laser beam point blank at the boat's propeller causing it to explode into a million pieces.

The scientist, his wife, and their cameraman landed safely in the water.

"Is everybody alright?!" Exclaimed the scientist.

His wife coughed, wheezed, and gasped "I'm okay…"

The cameraman spat out some water and said "Yeah, me too."

(Gyaos Roars)

"But not for long!" He said while pointing up at Gyaos circling them in the sky.

Gyaos took a nosedive at the humans and opened wide.

(Que the Godzilla: The Series intro)

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Don't worry I will get back to "The Legend of Spyro: Doomsday" soon enough, but for now i'm going to do something I've had on my mind for about a month now while I was re-watching "Godzilla: The Series" lately (Freaking love that show).**

 **Oh yeah, this might piss of a lot Zilla fans out there, but here it goes: Zilla junior in this story will be referred to as just that instead of Godzilla, sorry.**


End file.
